Geological data is important basis for planning, design, construction, running and transformation of electrical networks, and not only engineering construction cost, but also safety of electrical network construction and running are influenced by geological conditions. Requirements for electric power construction to respond to changes of geological conditions are continually increasing as geological conditions and construction standards change constantly. The construction efficiency of electrical networks is increasingly influenced by the traditional map board pattern and the pattern of separated management of engineering geological data according to projects. Construction of a system for managing geological information for electric facility engineering is needed urgently and processing of geological images is an important part to reflect geological conditions.
Large-scale ground images can be hardly acquired through processing of geological images in the prior art, which causes much inconvenience in acquisition of geological data.